You and I
by Carriette
Summary: [ONESHOT] Yamato rompió mi estereotipo de princesa del castillo y príncipe de blanco corcel, pero lejos de dolerme, lo disfruté. Lo disfruto cada vez que lo pienso. [Fumada primaveral II - Mimato]


Creo que esto de frikear a la gente me resulta casi divertido, pero la verdad es que yo he quedado frikeada con este... extraño fic. Y sinceramente es el primero que me hace sentirme satisfecha.

Varias escenas están inspiradas en la canción "Yoü and I" de Lady Gaga. No quise traducir el título (casi nunca lo hago).

Espero que no me haya salido demasiado denso.

Como sea, **Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

**You and I**

**—Something about this place—**

La primera vez que besé a Ishida Yamato sus labios sabían al whisky que le robaba de manera furtiva a su padre. Al besarlo, en la inocencia de mis dieciséis, decidí que el alcohol no iba a gustarme jamás. De todos modos, no puedo tildar de repulsivo aquel primer encuentro con labios ajenos.

Porque sí, él fue mi primer beso. Se molestó ante la presencia de mi lápiz labial en sus mejillas y yo sólo pude reír, ¿qué más? Siempre río en los momentos así. Yamato me llamó inoportuna, pero pidió verme nuevamente.

Y yo acepto, como si fuera a regañadientes, como si no quisiera. Quiero, en verdad quiero y mucho.

— . . . —

Los acercamientos entre ambos se dieron desde antes. Mucho antes de que mi primer beso se fuera en unos labios con sabor a alcohol. Mucho antes de que siquiera reparase demás en aquel rubio de ojos azules. Soy mujer, sí, pero pertenezco al porcentaje que no se entera mucho de las cosas, aunque le estés gritando tu amor en la cara, aunque le evidencien lo obvio, yo no me doy por enterada y a Yamato le exaspera aquel rasgo mío, siempre que ha de sacar a relucir un defecto de mi persona, decanta por ese; Mimi es absurdamente distraída.

_«__Cállate _—me rechinan los dientes en aquella reunión de primero de agosto, el viento nos despeina y todo parece en paz. Pero me molesto, Yamato no deja de decirme que soy una distraída. Vale, te has pasado esta vez—. _Pues tú no eres nada considerado, Ice Prince.»_

— . . . —

Debería dejar de reparar en los defectos ajenos para quitarme los complejos. A veces lo hago, en la facultad por ejemplo, siseo entre dientes de que a determinada chica determinado atuendo no le queda, pero porque yo le envidio el desplante para pasearse vestida así.

Aquí estoy, de vuelta en Japón, estudiando gastronomía aún cuando todos pensaron que mi vida estaría de por vida sobre un escenario y frente a un micrófono, como esas chicas que cantan pop, de canciones azucaradas y letras azucaradas aunque vacías o como una niña tejana con guitarra en el regazo y botas vaqueras, ¡ponle las pecas y tendrás el estereotipo de niña yankee! Pero no, estoy en una universidad cualquiera en un punto cualquiera del basto Tokio. Mis ropas rosadas han sido reemplazadas por la discreción de la ropa cómoda, esa que te permite ir una punta del campus a la otra. Sí, no es que me la lleve todo el día en la cocina, ¿qué esperaban? Hay teoría detrás de todo esto.

Otra vez miro a la chica que se pasea con ropas de colores estridentes, a mi compañera de clase le digo que parece que se hubiese revolcado en goma de mascar, pero por dentro la envidio un poco. Quizá sí, soy un modelo a seguir para algunas de mi carrera, el cabello bien cuidado, las manos bonitas incluso sin usar esmalte de uñas —nos lo tienen prohibido—. Si mi compañera supiera que así mismo me paseaba en los Estados Unidos, me llamaría hipócrita. Pero lo dudo mucho, después de todo es una chica que me trata por mi apellido y los japoneses solemos ser así; todo por las espaldas. La Chicle-Andante, como la bautizamos con mi colega, se nos acerca, nos sonríe y nos pregunta el horario, Hipócrita-san responde algo y Chicle-Andante se va feliz. Yo me doy la media vuelta, tenemos clase de nutrición y nos queda al otro lado del campus. Hipócrita-san se despide de mí, pues dice que irá a devolver unos recetarios a la biblioteca.

Sé que apenas me pierda de vista, hablará con alguna otra de nuestra clase y me pondrá a parir. No es como si yo hiciera algo diferente, de todos modos.

Me pregunto, ¿cuándo fue que comencé a caer en los mismos nefastos juegos que mis compañeras de generación?

Me arrimo los libros sobre nutrición y dietética que cargo conmigo y me apuro en llegar a la otra punta del recinto, al menos esto de llevar tenis en lugar de tacones permite correr más rápido. Creo que ahora entiendo más a Sora.

— . . . —

Por un momento, quedamos solos. No fueron más allá de diez minutos, aunque me arriesgo a decir que veinte. Estábamos en silencio, visitábamos la Fuji TV, el sitio en donde murió Wizarmon en pos de nuestra misión. Yamato estaba silencioso, como cuando éramos unos críos —bueno, habían pasado sólo tres años, qué más daba—, estábamos inusualmente alejados del grupo, porque Miyako fue a hablar no sé qué cosa con Hikari y Takeru y tanto Sora como Taichi estaban en otra charla. Así era, Ice Prince y yo quedábamos solos. Ice Prince y Pink Girl estaban solos, compartiendo el día con amigos que de pronto se alejaron, como si preparan la pista para Negro y Rosa que éramos nosotros dos, un contraste.

Yamato me miró, parecía menos hostil de lo que recordaba, me dedicó una sonrisa, queriendo ser casual. Lo entiendo, yo también estaría incómoda con alguien a quien no veía hace casi dos años. No seguido, al menos, se pierde la costumbre, dicen. Cada día mi japonés empeoraba y cada día un poco de mi respeto por otros se iba por el caño, esto es lo que te hace _Gringoland_, después de todo. Sí, otra vez decanto por excusas vacías porque estoy dejando al desnudo mi alma con esto y me veo medio desprovista de otras defensas.

—¿Qué tal la vida _in U.S.A._? —Comentó en tono amistoso, yo volví a reír—. Supongo que no muy diferente a lo que vivías aquí, aunque más ruido y eso de no quitarse los zapatos al entrar...

—En casa —me detuve y corregí—, _América_, seguimos manteniendo esa costumbre. Al menos mi familia... mamá ya no chilla cada que alguna de mis amigas —volví a corregirme—, _conocidas_, entran a la casa con zapatos, aunque ellas saben de antemano que han de quitárselos.

Yamato rió, seguro imaginaba a mi madre, la dulce Satoe Tachikawa armando un drama por la moqueta limpia de la casa estilo occidental que habíamos adaptado a nuestras costumbres orientales. Lo que él no sabía es que mis propios compañeros me consideraban demasiado tímida aún con mi estridente personalidad. Tal vez el fenómeno Gringoland no me consumió del todo. Yo también solté otra risa a la par de la suya, él metía las manos en sus bolsillos y yo me frotaba los brazos, el aire acondicionado siempre estaba endemoniadamente frío, eso pasaba aquí en Tokio y allá en Nueva York.

—¿El aire te parece muy frío, _Princess_? —Rió de buena gana al decirme así, ¡estúpido Taichi! Creí que de él, Jou y yo, aquel molesto apodo no saldría—. Pues sí, siempre es así. Dicen que en Manhattan es incluso peor, ¿qué hay de eso?

—Es incluso peor —afirmé, recomponiendo mi rostro de indignación.

Aquel, por tonto que fuese, fue nuestro primer acercamiento. Me prometió escribirme más seguido, yo le dije lo mismo, pese a que siempre olvido mis promesas.

Apenas llegué a casa le escribí el primer e-mail. El primero de muchos.

— . . . —

A mi primer beso le siguió también la primera vez que fumé un cigarrillo. Y la primera vez que me besé apasionadamente con alguien sobre un sofá, con la oscuridad como cómplice. Nadie vio nada, todos estaban más en sus propios asuntos. Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Yamato, yo viajé sólo para la ocasión, pues aún cursaba la secundaria muy lejos de aquí. Yamato fue el primero en acariciarme y, comparando la experiencia, ¡vaya que era arte! Por eso tantas veces —mientras me sonrojaba al escucharlo— mis compañeras decían que los músicos eran incomparables, sabían _cómo_ tocarte. Internamente le di las infinitas gracias al bendito bajo. Les hallé toda la razón.

Yo sabía que no fui su primer beso, pero en aquel entonces no me importó, todas mis pueriles creencias se habían caído irremediablemente.

_No fui su primer amor._

_No fui su primer beso._

_No fui su primera vez._

Pero me queda claro que lo marqué, que impuse un antes y un después en su vida en el momento que me miró con otros ojos. Sé que cada vez que siente el ruido de unos tacones, piensa en mí. Me muerdo los labios mientras me regocijo en esa imagen de un rubio vestido de negro como un cuervo volteando a ver apenas escucha un taconeo acercarse a donde sea que esté.

Me río otra vez, "inoportuna" me dice el Yamato que recuerdo de mi infancia, "tu lugar es aquí, conmigo, en el sofá" me dice el que robó mis primeros besos con el sabor a licor. El primero que no dudó en tocarme como a su bajo en un sofá que juntaba polvo y cenizas en un rincón. El mismo que se llevaría a la niña dos años después de aquello.

Yamato rompió mi estereotipo de princesa del castillo y príncipe de blanco corcel, pero lejos de dolerme, lo disfruté. Lo disfruto cada vez que lo pienso.

— . . . —

Vuelvo a la realidad, han sido los cuarenta y cinco minutos más inútiles de mi vida, patear a un caballo muerto. Hago de cuentas que memorizo tablas calóricas de diversos alimentos, pero realidad pienso en cualquier estupidez, menos en lo que debería estar enfocada. Husmeo en los apuntes de mi compañera de la derecha, su letra es un poco confusa, pero es una listilla, como Koushirou. Rinde sus frutos, ni sé cómo se llama en realidad, pero desde que me siento con ella mis notas han mejorado, creo que entiendo más lo que maestra quiere decir a través de la discreta chica de anteojos grandes y sweater de cuello de tortuga. La llamaré Tortuga, digo, por señalarla, ¿no? Tal parece que Tortuga-san está habituada a esto, su mano se mueve muy discretamente y me deja mirar los apuntes que yo debí tomar. Esa mujer al frente explica demasiado rápido.

Encuentro tan estúpido esto de saberte las calorías hasta de la hoja de lechuga que te vas a comer. En fin, suena el timbre otra vez, levanto mis cosas y le dejo unos caramelos a Tortuga-san, como agradecimiento.

Supongo que después de todo no puedo ser mala.

Al menos fue la última clase, puedo irme a hacer el tonto un par de horas, ir a por Sora a la facultad de diseño o ir al centro comercial a por alguna chuchería simple. No sé, quizá vaya a por un helado de menta chips y arándanos. Yamato dice que mi criterio a la hora de comprar helado es terrible, él suele salir de lo convencional, pero un sabor a la vez. No dos, no tres, no como se me ocurre a mí. Me mira raro desde que dije que me gustaba meter las patatas fritas al helado de nata.

Llego a la heladería de siempre, miro el menú y _por una vez_ decido ser sensata.

—Vainilla y fresa, por favor —le indico a la mesera, ella va a traerme mi copa mediana.

Ser sensata me sirvió por fin. Mi móvil vibra una vez, aún lo tengo en modo silencioso, lo saco del bolsillo de mis tejanos y una sonrisa me invade al ver el ID de mi remitente.

Yamato.

_«¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy a la noche, Meems? Tengo una idea, sólo di sí o no.»_

Desde que volví a Tokio, los mensajes siempre son a mi celular, jamás a mi D-Terminal, al menos que se trate de algo que involucre a los "doce originales", como nos llaman los otros elegidos, porque hablar de niños ya no hace sentido.

¿Te diste cuenta? Nada de lo que he contado ha hecho sentido alguno hasta ahora.

Dejo de darle vueltas y le respondo que sí. _Mentira,_ debería estar estudiando algo de química de los alimentos y francés medio, pero, ¿a quién le importa realmente?

Cabe aclarar, si no lo has pillado, que Yama y yo no somos novios. Amigos tampoco. Qué importa, no nos gusta poner etiquetas. Nos vemos cuando tenemos ganas, no siempre se trata de sexo o beber, a veces son cosas simples como mirar las estrellas, cantar canciones antiquísimas o simplemente estar, él afinando su instrumento, yo leyendo cosas de la facultad.

La mesera me trae mi copa, lo consumo despacio y saco los apuntes de Nutrición, como si realmente me importase aquel contenido. Me gusta tener la apariencia de niña buena que estudia mientras consume un inofensivo helado de una combinación que a todos les parecería más que sensata, vainilla y fresa, ¿quién iría a cuestionarlo?

— . . . —

—¿En serio vas a comerte... _eso_?

Los chicos me miraban de forma rara tras verme hundir una inocente patata en mi helado de nata. Sora se alzaba de hombros, "sus gustos, su problema" la escuché mencionar. Miyako sólo negaba, divertida, volviendo a quitar otro pepinillo de su hamburguesa. Hikari es de las que prefiere reservarse su opinión.

Sólo es Yama metiéndose conmigo porque tengo gustos raros. _El raro es él_. Lo miro mientras repito la operación con otra patata, he dejado de ser el foco de la atención, siento que le pone demasiada mostaza a sus papitas. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?

Los miro a todos, Jou-senpai las come sólo con un poco de sal. Siempre tan convencional, Koushirou con algo de ketchup, muy poco en realidad. Taichi, ni hablar, demasiada mayonesa, demasiado ketchup, hasta donde estoy huelo el olor a tomate dulzón. Sigo mi inspección silenciosa y me sorprende que Daisuke las coma con un poco de mostaza y algo de mayonesa. Takeru sólo les coloca algo de mayonesa al momento de morderlas, sólo en un extremo. Iori es como Jou, sin nada fuera de la sal, aunque a veces les coloca muy poca salsa de queso. Ken sencillamente pasa de las papas, le tiende el paquete a Miyako tras notar que compró las pequeñas, pero Daisuke inicia un berrinche y al final le termina dando la mitad a cada uno. Tan bueno él.

Sora come despacio de sus papas, sólo salsa de queso, mucha, diría yo. Hikari, como Takeru, con poca mayonesa. Miyako las come solas, dice que así se siente mejor el sabor. Y yo... que las como con helado.

Después de todo quizá sí tengo un criterio terrible como dijo Yama.

Pero gracias a mi "pésimo criterio" no le quité más los ojos de encima.

— . . . —

El cielo se tiñe de anaranjado y violeta ante mis ojos, voy en el tren y estoy próxima a la puerta. No reviso la hora, simplemente he de llegar a la casa de Yama y golpear tres veces, él sabe que soy yo, es como un código tácito que aprendimos; yo a ejecutarlo, él a hacerle caso. Yo vivo con mis padres todavía, no quieren que su "pequeña" se vaya. Pobres, les caería como una coz que soy de todo menos inocente. Suspiro suave y apoyo la cabeza suavemente contra uno de los pasamanos, el tren se detiene, pero me quedan aún tres estaciones. Saco los vistosos auriculares rosados —lo único así de hortera, como dicen, que me permití—, los paso por sobre mi cabeza y a mis oídos llega una melodía que me sabe precisamente a él. A nosotros.

Hay tres hombres a quienes les debo la vida. A Dios, a mi padre y a él, de alguna forma un poco curiosa.

Todo conmigo es curioso, me río sola, lo hago al menos unas tres veces al día.

Mis risas paran cuando la vibración en mi bolsillo me distrae, pensé que se trataría de un mensaje, pero al notarla insistente, es una llamada. Presiono _pause_ y me cuelgo los auriculares al cuello, contestando como si nada.

—Baja una estación antes, tengo una sorpresa para ti —su voz aterciopelada ni siquiera pregunta por mi día, ni siquiera por cuánto camino me falta, igual, siempre pregunta cuando nos vemos.

—¿Yama?

—Sólo hazlo.

Sonó serio, yo no le discutí, susurré en forma afirmativa y deslicé el móvil de vuelta al bolsillo, apagué el _iPod _pero no me quité los auriculares rosados de _Hello Kitty._

Rápidamente saqué el espejo de mano de la bolsa más externa de mi mochila, aquel labial rojo que a Yamato le molestaba que usara, me decía que le recordaba a Courtney Love con eso. No hice caso de su voz regañándome dentro de mi mente y me bajé una estación antes de lo acordado, me fui al baño a maquillarme, deseé rabiosamente tener unos tacones a la mano. Tenía las tijeras, abrirle algo de escote a la escueta camisa que uso durante el día y salgo otra vez para tomar el tren próximo que me llevará a mi destino.

_Es lo que hay._

Llámalo manía extraña, pero he resuelto que no me iré otra vez de Tokio si no es con Ishida de la mano.

Respiro lentamente y vuelvo a meterme en el otro tren que me llevará con él.

— . . . —

Es el segundo cigarrillo que me termino mientras te espero fuera de la estación, llevo los cascos azules que me obsequiaste en mi último cumpleaños, mi pie se mueve aparentemente al compás de la canción que suena, pero la verdad es que se remueve sólo por ansiedad. A tus ojos sigo siendo el _extraño_ lobo solitario que no quiere atarse a nada.

¿Sabes qué, Meems? He quedado enganchado al encanto de tus tacones en el piso de cerámica del bar, al aroma de tu perfume, sobre todo ese que se escapa por tu cuello, tu níveo y terso cuello. Y aunque te diga que odio que lo hagas, la verdad es que me gusta cuando me dejas los labios, las mejillas, el cuello y los hombros con tu estúpido _lipstick_ rojo. Te miento cuando digo que te pareces a Courtney Love, tú eres pura, no eres destructiva. Yo no soy Kurt, definitivamente no.

Lanzo la colilla al suelo, llegas caminando y tu aspecto me hace gracia. No, tú no eres Courtney, corazón.

—Luego anochecerá —te saludo, ya no te extrañas con mis incoherencias, eres incoherente y me entiendes con eso.

—¿Y? —Me preguntas con una ceja enarcada, en tu rostro pequeño se mira todavía más gracioso. Simplemente niego, te abrazo por los hombros y te llevo a caminar por ahí.

Seguimos caminando, tu mano al fin va a mi costado y se abraza allí, no hablamos en todo el trayecto mientras te quito la mochila para llevarla yo. El cielo sobre nosotros se ve más azul que violeta y te lo señalo; han comenzado a salir las primeras estrellas.

—Sólo quería hacer más camino contigo —confieso. Ríes, siempre te ríes. Sigue, así espantas a los fantasmas que atacan en forma de remordimientos, remordimientos que nunca vienen al caso.

Más silencio, caminamos, el cielo se sigue oscureciendo y más estrellas hacen su aparición. Al final llegamos al edificio y te invito a entrar a la casa. Lo primero que te señalo son los tacones que te dejaste el fin de semana pasado. Ríes otra vez.

—Póntelos y vamos a la azotea —refunfuñas, pero te beso en la frente, eso siempre te convence y el que ríe triunfal soy yo.

Sólo seis pisos nos separan de la azotea, lástima que este edificio cuente con todo menos elevador en buen estado, así que no queda más que irnos por las escaleras de emergencia. En realidad no puedo mencionarte que parte de la "sorpresa" que te preparé llevó a que medio estropeara el normal funcionamiento del ascensor. Me río internamente mientras te abro la puerta de la azotea y te señalo el centro de ésta.

—El sofá —señalas mientras caminas con lentitud a éste y la pequeña mesita que dispuse con algo del whisky de aquella noche en que nos besamos por primera vez. Digo, de la marca, no te pienses que no soy detallista, puedo serlo a veces—, ¿recuerdas? Tú, tus tacones y tu no-tan-odioso pintalabios pertenecen allí.

Sonríes, algo irás a decir y espero.

—Llévame contigo, me quedo contigo. Sin ti no abandonaré _siquiera_ esta azotea —me miras seria, pero tus mejillas se tornan tan rojas como tus labios y simplemente te dejo de espaldas sobre el sofá. Nuestro sofá.

—_Aquí... _—comienzo, besando tu frente— _al menos en este sofá... _—continué, bajando a tus mejillas, besándolas cada una— _nos besamos por primera vez. Dijiste que olía a alcohol_ —llego a tus labios y me detengo un momento—. _Aquí te enseñé a fumar, perdóname, ¿sí? _—Te ríes, paso mi mano por tu frente, quitándote el flequillo por unos momentos—. _Aquí me aceptaste una copa por primera vez... _—bajo despacio a tu clavícula y me quedo allí, tocando tu piel pura—. _Aquí hicimos __el amor__ por primera vez._

Me levanto para sorprenderte y me quedo sentado, mirando el cielo estrellado, aunque es primavera, podemos verlo bien, al menos lo que nos permite Tokio.

—Y aquí, por primera vez, te digo que renuncio a la libertad. Mimi, átame a ti, lléname la cara con aquel labial —vuelvo a mirarte y tú no pareces demasiado sorprendida, aunque me sonríes—. Que no sea la última noche en que bebamos en una azotea y miremos las estrellas.

_Me quedo contigo. _Sé que puedes leerlo en mis pensamientos, chica absurda que le da sentido a la vida del lobo solitario.

**[ . . . ] **

* * *

No sé qué cosas ocurren a veces.

No soy fan del Mimato, pero como que mis dedos se volvieron locos y surgió esto. Hasta acá pongo los agradecimientos y son en mayoría a mi buen Devian, por animarme. No será el último inspirado con Lady Gaga pero sí el último Mimato.

No me maten, Mimato-fans xD.

Si no entienden la última parte, es Yamato, como si le estuviera narrando todo a Mimi.

Y pues, eso eso todo 8D

**Carrie.**


End file.
